phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bản mẫu:Thư viện ảnh tập phim
}}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|1=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ;font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Mùa 1 |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:lightyellow;" ! "Rollercoaster" | "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" | "Flop Starz" | "The Fast and the Phineas" | "Lights, Candace, Action!" | "Raging Bully" "Candace Loses Her Head" | "I, Brobot" | "Run Away Runway" | "The Magnificent Few" | "S'Winter" | "Jerk De Soleil" | "Are You My Mummy?" "Ready for the Bettys" | "I Scream, You Scream" | "Toy to the World" | "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" | "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" "Mom's Birthday" | "Journey to the Center of Candace" | "It's About Time!" | "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" | "Tree to Get Ready" "The Ballad of Badbeard" | "Greece Lightning" | "Leave the Busting to Us!" | "Crack That Whip" | "The Best Lazy Day Ever" "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." | "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" | "A Hard Day's Knight" | "Traffic Cam Caper" | "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" | "Got Game?" "Comet Kermillian" | "Put That Putter Away" | "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" | "The Flying Fishmonger" | "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" | "Oil on Candace" | "Out of Toon" | "Hail Doofania!" | "Out to Launch" | "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" "Unfair Science Fair" | "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" |} |- |-style="background:LightYellow" | }}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|2=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ;font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Mùa 2 |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:LightYellow;" ! "The Lake Nose Monster" | "Interview With a Platypus" | "Tip of the Day" | "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" | "Backyard Aquarium" "Day of the Living Gelatin" | "Elementary My Dear Stacy" | "Don't Even Blink" | "Chez Platypus" | "Perry Lays an Egg" | "Gaming the System" "The Chronicles of Meap" | "Thaddeus and Thor" | "De Plane! De Plane!" | "Let's Take a Quiz" | "At the Car Wash" | "Oh, There You Are, Perry" "Swiss Family Phineas" | "Hide and Seek" | "That Sinking Feeling" | "The Baljeatles" | "Vanessassary Roughness" | "No More Bunny Business" "Spa Day" | "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" | "Bubble Boys" | "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" | "Cheer Up Candace" "Fireside Girl Jamboree" | "The Bully Code" | "Finding Mary McGuffin" | "Picture This" | "Nerdy Dancin'" | "What Do It Do?" | "Atlantis" "Just Passing Through" | "Candace's Big Day" | "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" | "Suddenly Suzy" | "Undercover Carl" | "Hip Hip Parade" "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" | "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" | "Not Phineas and Ferb" | "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" | "The Lizard Whisperer" "Robot Rodeo" | "The Beak" | "She's the Mayor" | "The Lemonade Stand" | "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" | "Nerds of a Feather" "Wizard of Odd" | "We Call it Maze" | "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" | "The Secret of Success" | "The Doof Side of the Moon" "Split Personality" | "Brain Drain" | "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" | "Make Play" | "Candace Gets Busted" |} |- |-style="background:LightYellow" | }}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|3=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ;font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Mùa 3 |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:LightYellow;" ! "The Great Indoors" | "Canderemy" | "Run, Candace, Run" | "Last Train to Bustville" | "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" | "The Belly of the Beast" "Moon Farm" | "Ask a Foolish Question" | "Misperceived Monotreme" | "Candace Disconnected" | "Magic Carpet Ride" | "Bad Hair Day" "Meatloaf Surprise" | "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" | "A Real Boy" | "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" | "Road Trip" | "Tour de Ferb" | "Skiddley Whiffers" "My Fair Goalie" | "Bullseye!" | "That's the Spirit" | "The Curse of Candace" | "Escape from Phineas Tower" | "Lotsa Latkes" | "Ferb Latin" "Tri-Stone Area" | "Doof Dynasty" | "Excaliferb" | "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" | "Monster from the Id" | "Gi-Ants" "The Remains of the Platypus" | "Mom's in the House" | "Perry The Actorpus" | "Let's Bounce" | "Bully Bromance Breakup" | "Quietest Day Ever" "‎‎The Doonkelberry Imperative" | "Meapless in Seattle" | "Delivery of Destiny" | "Buford Confidential" | "The Mom Attractor" | "Cranius Maximus" "Agent Doof" | "Minor Monogram" | "What A Croc!" | "Sleepwalk Surprise" | "Sci-Fi Pie Fly" | "Sipping with the Enemy" "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" | "Doofapus" | "Norm Unleashed" | "Ferb TV" | "When Worlds Collide" | "What'd I Miss?" | "Road to Danville" "This Is Your Backstory" | "Blackout!" |} |- |-style="background:LightYellow" | }}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|4=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ;font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Mùa 4 |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:LightYellow;" ! "For Your Ice Only" | "Happy New Year!" | "Fly On the Wall" | "Bully Bust" | "My Sweet Ride" | "Der Kinderlumper" | "Sidetracked" | "Primal Perry" "Mind Share" | "Backyard Hodge Podge" | "Bee Day" | "Bee Story" | "Great Balls Of Water" | "Where's Pinky?" | "Knot My Problem" | "Just Desserts" "La Candace-Cabra" | "Happy Birthday, Isabella" | "Love at First Byte" | "One Good Turn" | "Thanks But No Thanks" | "Troy Story" "Druselsteinoween" | "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" | "Face Your Fear" | "Cheers for Fears" | "Steampunx" | "Just Our Luck" | "Return Policy" "Live and Let Drive" | "Father's Day" | "Imperfect Storm" | "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" | "It's No Picnic" | "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" "Operation Crumb Cake" | "Mandace" | "Lost in Danville" | "The Inator Method" | "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" | "Doof 101" | "Act Your Age" |} |- |-style="background:LightYellow" | }}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|đặc biệt=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ;font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Đặc biệt |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:LightYellow;" ! Original Pitch | "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" | "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" | "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" | "Where's Perry?" | "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" | "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" | "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | "Night of the Living Pharmacists" | "Last Day of Summer" | "O.W.C.A. Files" |} |- |-style="background:LightYellow" | }}|#default=toccolours collapsible collapsed|phim=toccolours collapsible}}" style="width:100%; border:0px; text-align:center;" |- ! style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background-color: ; font-family:tahoma; color:white;" nowrap="nowrap" align="center"| Phim |- |-style="padding:0.2em 0.5em; background:LightYellow;" ! Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension |} |}